Still Shaping Clark
by Michiri
Summary: In his teen years, Clark made friends with two special girls. Caitlin O'Connor and Michele Thompson helped him immensely through his junior year. Michele helped him through high school, college... and into the Daily Planet. The story continues here...
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER/INFORMATION: I do not, nor claim to, own Smallville, Superman, any of the accompanying characters. I DO own Michele. The Noble French Fry, author of the two Shaping Superman stories, owns Caitlin and Cameron. If you have not read any of the following stories: Shaping Superman and its sequel; and especially, Shaping Clark, I suggest you do. Otherwise, there are many spoilers. And confusion. You seriously WILL NOT know what all this is talking about. Part of this is the same story as the Shaping Superman sequel, just a different point of view. Here's the deal: Shaping Superman started all this. From that, Caitlin allowed me to write a continuation from the view of Michele. She wrote a short sequel to her story set when Clark, Chloe, Lois, and Michele work for the Daily Planet. This is set shortly before, during, and shortly after that short sequel. You see? It's slightly confusing to people who wrote it. If you've never read some, or all, of these, you'd be lost totally.**

**Prologue**

_He watched her from only a few feet away. She didn't realize he was standing there, but he was watching his friend say goodbye – if only for a summer._

"_Goodbye for now, Smallville."_

_He felt the wind stir, and saw the dirt rising a little with it. Caitlin was gone. Michele and Chloe were leaving. Lana was going to Metropolis for the summer, too, for her art school. At least it wasn't too far… But she wouldn't be back until August. Just like the rest of his friends._

_Caitlin called that summer, sure. But only once a week – if that. She was busy working on some teen magazine that she and her friends were publishing online. She sometimes said she'd barely had any contact with Michele, either. He never said a word about how he hadn't heard from her at all. _

_It hurt. It hurt that she left. She had become such a routine part of his life. He had kind of depended on her to be there if he needed to talk. And now she had left._

Clark Kent opened his eyes with a start. He almost conked his head on the computer screen in front of him. Remembering his feelings, he realized how dramatic he had been as a teenager. And remembered that he hadn't talked to Caitlin since that summer's end.

Michele poked her head in the doorway. "Hey," she said. "You okay?" She looked at his face. "You were asleep again? You're job on covering yourself is too easy." She grinned. "Mr. White's gonna _kill_ you one of these days," she told him, knowing it was near impossible.

She turned around. "Hey, Lois, Chloe." She smiled at the cousins. Thinking back to her junior year, she knew Lois was the destined meeting Caitlin had told her about. She smiled, remembering the strange things that had happened after she'd moved to Smallville, Kansas. If she hadn't, she wouldn't have met the very special Floridian girl, the unique farm-boy/superhero/journalist. She wouldn't have met the strangely charming girl she now thought of as a close friend – although she hadn't thought it during the first time she had been tricked into being coffee-girl to Chloe.

She accepted the cup Chloe offered her. That sure was ironic – it had used to be _her_ job as assistant. How long had that been? Ten entire years since senior year… Wow. She also remembered rushing back and forth from the Talon to the school. She remembered their summer internship here. They'd giggled over the gurgle of the coffee maker, trying to remember who liked what in their coffee – and what strength.

Clark heard the three women pass. It seemed odd to other people, he supposed, that he hung around with three women almost all the time. It didn't matter to him, or to them. Besides, it wasn't like he was dating all of them… He'd learned his lesson about trying "funny stuff" with Michele after that Spring Formal. That had hurt.

He shook his head. No sense in remembering that. He smiled, remembering Cameron, Michele's longtime boyfriend. She was really in love. He remembered something she had told him once.

"_Almost every person in the world is wrong guy or girl, because there's only one for you." She'd smiled at him. "So, just wait, okay? That's really all we can do."_

It still remained a habit with them. Every now and then, Michele and Clark would get together, to just talk. She and Caitlin were still the only ones he trusted like he did, outside of his mother. He took a deep breath, still, whenever he was reminded of his father's sudden death.

Tonight, they were sitting at one of Metropolis's comfortable cafés. Michele had ordered a small salad and a sweet iced tea. Clark had ordered the house special – a big club sandwich with a large glass of the city's best sweet iced tea.

"What is it you wanted to talk about, Clark?"

"Well, I've been having memories just seem to jump at me lately…"


	2. Surprise

**Surprise**

Michele paused before answering Clark. "You too? I couldn't help remembering our high school days all today. It was kind of strange," she admitted.

They were both wondering the same thing, though neither had thought about it for years. What had happened to Caitlin?

* * *

"Kent, Lane, Thompson! Get in here NOW!"

Rolling her eyes, Michele walked toward her editor's office. On the way, she met Lois and Clark. "Looks like you're about to get a joint assignment. And I'm about to get yelled at, most likely."

"Or maybe he really liked your column this week," Clark offered, trying to be helpful.

"No way!" Michele wrinkled her nose. "It wasn't nearly as good as it could have been."

_Typical Michele, _Clark thought._ Never settling for good – she wants great, and then the best._ "Besides, he might be yelling at us, you know."

"Good point," Lois said. "Your article about the latest Superman news wasn't exactly your best. It lacked a certain sense of being there."

Michele and Clark exchanged a look. "And what might our angry Mr. White have to yell about to you, Lois?" Michele raised an eyebrow at her colleague.

"She can't help but get into trouble on all her assignments," Clark put in. "And then Superman has to swoop in to save her."

"So I'm a bit danger-prone." She gave them a grin. "So sue me."

"You could wait until I can go with you. That's the point of working _together_ on assignments."

"I don't like waiting."

Listening to them go back and forth, Michele shook her head. Then she cleared her throat and opened the door.

"Good afternoon, Mr. White," she said, smiling nervously. Clark and Lois looked up abruptly. They also smiled in the same way.

The editor nodded. "I wanted you in here, so I could let all three of you know something."

They exchanged worried looks.

"I want you three to share an assignment, you could say. Michele – your column – write a profile of Superman. Speculate a bit about this and that. Get the public thinking and wondering. Lois – I want you and Clark to collaborate on another article. A new side of Superman. Lois, why don't you write in the perspective of someone who's been saved. Clark – just write what you've been doing. You really seem to know what Superman's all about. Now, get to work, all of you!"

They all nodded, relieved, and left quickly and quietly. When she got back to her cubicle, Michele found Chloe waiting with a fresh cup of Mountain Dew – her regular afternoon drink.

"Thanks, Chlo," she told her friend and assistant.

"Oh," the other blonde said slyly, "you got a phone call while you were out."

"Really?" Michele felt her stomach jump. She knew it was Cam.

"Yes, your boyfriend called to remind your ever-forgetful self about your date at Cena Elaborata's."

"Thanks," she said, a smile on her face.

Chloe grinned at her.

"What?" Still, she didn't answer. "What is it?"

"You're so far gone." Chloe looked at her friend. _She's so lucky._

"Is it that obvious?"

"Yes."

* * *

"This is delicious, Cam." She smiled at him. She was smiling, too, but his eyes held a secret. She wondered what it was. She looked at her plate. The wonderful spaghetti really was delicious. She loved Italian.

"I know."

"Then, why don't you eat it? You've barely touched it." She grinned.

After dinner, he walked her out to the nearby beach. He pointed out something shiny in the sand, and offered to dig it out for her. "It might be valuable," he told her. When she agreed, he knelt on knee and easily took it out.

It was a beautiful ring, a diamond in the center, with two heart-shaped emeralds next to it – her birthstone. Cam stayed kneeling. He looked into her eyes.

And she knew it was coming. She knew what he was about to say. Her eyes widened. Her mouth dropped slightly.

"Michele…" he said, "You know I love you. You know I'd do anything for you. I'd find a way to bring the stars closer if it would make you happy." He grinned. "I love the way you smile. I love how you just make everyone around you just so happy. I would love it if you'd marry me." He held the ring toward her.

For just a moment, she was speechless, processing what he'd just said, then realizing it had been said. "Yes," she said. She couldn't help but cry as she said it again and again. "Yes, yes, yes!"

And he leaped up and gave her a kiss on the moonlit beach as the stars shone even brighter, as if they had been brought a little closer to earth.

When she was back home, she threw off her shoes, and picked up her phone. "Please, please answer!" She whispered to the room. He had to be home. She had to talk to him.

"Hello?" The familiar male voice said.

"I've got some news for you, Clark."

"What?"

"I'm getting married!" She looked down at the gorgeous ring on her finger. "Clark?" She asked when he didn't answer.

"I… don't know what to say."

"Congratulations would be a good start."

"Congratulations, then."

"I've got to go know, but I'll see you in the morning, okay?"

"Of… course. Bye, Michele."

And she slipped off to bed, putting the phone back into its cradle.


	3. Reminiscing

**Reminiscing**

Chloe grinned at the gleam coming from her friend's finger. "Well, can't say I didn't think it was coming, Michele."

"Yeah, well…" She just sighed. She couldn't all the way believe she was getting married – once Cam's stupid schedule could fit it. She almost sighed again, though more in disappointment. She just had to fall in love with a Marine, didn't she? "It's hard to believe it's actually there."

Lois breezed in. "Morning, Mi—Wow," she said, ending breathlessly. "Nice rock you've got there." She couldn't drag her eyes from it. "I take it you're getting married?"

"I suppose that would be what this meant," she said dryly. "And what if you catch my bouquet, Lois?"

She arched her eyebrows. "I won't be reaching."

"How about you, Chlo?"

"Uh-uh," she said, shaking her head and waving her hands. She wrinkled her nose. "I'm not ready for marriage. Not even close."

"Neither was I, when I caught Mara's," she said, referring to their newly wed colleague also from SHS.

"Yeah, well, um…" Chloe and Lois both blushed.

"That's what I thought," their engaged colleague said with a smile.

When she Clark that day, he had made a decision.

"I don't care that we only had one of our 'meetings' the other day, I need to talk to you." His eyes narrowed. "Got it?"

She smiled. "Actually, I had the same idea." She almost gasped as she remembered something:

"_Did you think your brains out interpreting it, Mr. Genius?"_

She hadn't even thought of Clark's "nickname" she and Caitlin had made up all those years ago. Clark was right – there had to be something to all these memories of that one year jumping at us all of a sudden. "Memories," she muttered, remembering the ironic title of the poem in question of that memory.

"What did you say?"

"Oh, nothing." She smiled at him. "Just thinking aloud. You know me!"

He raised an eyebrow. "Even after 11 years, I'm not sure about that."

"What do you mean? We know pretty much everything about each other." _Should I tell him about this new memory?_ "We rarely keep secrets."

"I didn't even know you were thinking about marriage."

"I wasn't – Cam was, Mr. Genius." It just slipped out, and felt easy on her tongue. Still, they both were taken aback by the familiar yet long-forgotten nickname.

"What did you call me?"

"Mr. Genius, remember? The nickname Cait and I had for you. Back… then." They were both thinking the same thing: why now? Why were the memories of that one year flooding back? Why was the memory of Caitlin becoming so prominent?

"Been having some memories lately, then?"

"Actually, yes. Just now. I obviously was remembering the Mr. Genius thing."

"Obviously."

They agreed to meet at Clark's house that night to talk – about the past.

"Remember the first time we really talked?" Michele was grinning at the memory of that first conversation that pulled Clark out of his depression about her moving.

"And it was purely about her."

"Then there was the talent show." Michele wrinkled her nose. "I _still_ can't believe you made me enter!"

"You won! How can you complain?"

"So what if I won? And I'm not _complaining_. I'm merely voicing my opinion."

They both laughed, then reminded each other of that first dinner with his parents. She had shared many afterwards with the Kent family. And still did with Clark and Martha, since Johnathon had died.

They remembered that, too. That funeral. Michele had been invited because not only had she become a close friend of Clark's, and for moral support, but because she and his parents had become mildly close also – even the stubborn Johnathon Kent had managed to become fond of the petite blonde.

That memory brought tears close to the surface, for them both. "Do you suppose he's… proud of me?" Clark asked her then.

"What's not to be proud about?" She smiled. "It's been a long time since we talked like this. I mean, I know we've talked every week, but not like this. Not since high school, I don't think. Maybe college. Or after the funeral." She swallowed the sadness, and her bubbling silliness took over. She grabbed a sheath of papers from the coffee table. "Feel familiar?" When he shook his head, she repeatedly smacked his head with them.

"How many" _smack_ "times have I" _smack_ "told you" _smack_ "not to" _smack_ "feel sorry for yourself!"

He grinned, rubbing his head in the same fashion he had all those years ago. "I thought it was abuse my powers?"

"But I never said _that_." They both laughed, remembering the happiness of that day. When she left his apartment, she felt much better, and wondering more and more why Caitlin had just stopped contacting them both.


	4. Online

**Online**

Michele booted up her computer, for the second time in that week, feeling nostalgic. Just missing Caitlin. What was wrong with her? She'd been fine this past decade without her. She'd gotten through her senior year and college without her. She'd gotten her job here, climbed her way to this column, and made her own niche here, just like she had in college. Just like Caitlin had made for her at SHS. God, that was ages ago.

She looked down at her computer again. Her old messenger popped up. She'd never stopped using it. Updated it many times, downloaded with each new computer, but she'd neglected doing one thing. Sure, through the years, she'd deleted inactive friends. They never spoke to her. Why take up space on her buddy list? All except one. Maybe subconsciously, she was waiting for her to pop online.

But who was she kidding? Caitlin had obviously gotten a new account when she decided to stop talking to them. She'd obviously wanted to forget them, too, it seemed. Michele felt cynical. She felt horrible for thinking these thoughts. She wondered if they were true.

Angry, she turned off her computer. She wanted all this to go away. She wanted to be able to talk to her. To tell one of her best friends… She still thought of her as a best friend. She hadn't spoken to her in 11 years and she still thought of her as one of her best friends. She wanted to tell her, so badly, that she was getting married. She wanted to send an invitation with Caitlin's name on it, and know she'd get it… Maybe… She could send it to her parents' house, the one they'd visited, and they'd make sure she got it… maybe.

She buried her face in her hands. She didn't get it. She didn't get why Caitlin had so totally and completely cut them off. She didn't get why she hadn't thought about it before. She didn't get why she cared now, of all times. She didn't get why these stupid memories were practically making her immobile at times.

She was going to be married within a year, and it made her feel strange that she couldn't get the long-ago past of high school out of her head. It was a decade ago. She'd graduated long ago. She was twenty-seven years old now. What had happened then just shouldn't matter anymore.

She flipped open her appointment book, wanting to feel busy. She smiled at next Saturday's appointment. The full day with Chloe, Lois, and Clark, going wedding shopping. That was going to be interesting. _Caitlin should be going too,_ a voice whispered. She shook her head. No, Caitlin didn't even know about her dating Cam, let alone her engagement and coming marriage.

Laying on her bed, she closed her eyes, and an image of her in a full, white gown came into view. Her hair was curled and placed underneath a veil. She could see her perfectly done make-up, and the brown wood interior of the building she was inside. She waited for the next image to come. It was Cam, in uniform. He was standing next to the altar. That picture made her feel funny. Light-headed. It was strange, to imagine how the wedding would look. She knew it would be a while before he could get time off enough for the wedding and honeymoon. She wondered where they would go for that…

Hearing a loud knock at the door, she knew who it was, perfectly well. Three raps, polite, but still impatient. She smiled. Cam. Clark's would have been five rapid ones. Lois would have done the same. Chloe would have done three fast ones, waited a bit, then three more. The way you knock on a door was kind of like your personality. She thought about it while she went toward the door. "Coming!" Cam was polite and sweet. Lois and Clark were impatient, even though Clark was always late. Chloe was insistent.

"Hi, Cam." She grinned. "What do I owe this visit to?" She noted his dress. It was his date style. Her smile faltered. _Uh oh_, she thought. _Someone forgot to remind me again!_

"Thought I'd pick you up. Considering, you know, we had this thing scheduled. Something most people call a date." He grinned at her, looking at her clothes. They were her relaxing clothes, as he thought of it. The clothes she wore when she was just sitting around at home, thinking about stuff. He'd caught her in the outfit enough – most often on nights like this, when she forgot about the date they'd arranged a week in advanced, and he didn't call to remind her.

"Oh. Right." She swiftly opened the door wider, and stepped aside. "Please, wait just a minute. I'll be out, ready to go. Just one minute, I swear!" She went into her bedroom, found a suitable outfit, and dressed in a hurry. A little make-up, nice shoes… Done.

"Okay. Let's go!" She grabbed her purse as they went out the door.


	5. Planning

**Planning**

Michele was dressed in her favorite pair of jeans, worn to perfection, and a simple light green T-shirt. She'd often been told that particular shade really brought out her eyes. She quickly tied on her tennis shoes, and opened her door, purse in hand.

And came face to face with Clark's fist. She raised an eyebrow and simply said, "Knock, knock?" She smiled playfully and stepped out, closing the door behind her. "Hey, Chloe, Lois." She walked with the three friends to the street, and soon they were on their way.

Their first stop was an elegant shop. Their friend, Mara Whitman – now Brown – had recommended it, at work, after seeing her ring. "It's got plenty of beautiful gowns, and they always have some sale or another going on," she had said.

"Here we are!" Chloe had driven them to the small, pretty shop on the corner. She, Lois, Michele, and Clark stepped out of the car, and walked into the shop.

Michele led the group. "Hello," she said to the petite shop owner. And if a woman was petite to Michele, then she was _really_ small.

"Good morning! May I help you?" The woman turned toward Lois and Clark standing near each other. "Are you two the happy couple? You too do look sweet together. What's the color scheme going to be? I think I have the perfect dress for your figure, miss." She chattered on, circling them.

While Lois and Clark were busy blushing angrily, attempting to say to the woman that they weren't even a couple, let alone engaged, Michele tapped her shoulder. "Excuse me. The bride would be _me_."

"Oh, really, now? I'm sorry. I just didn't see it." She pulled Michele and stood her next to Clark. While they both blushed, and interestingly enough, while Lois fumed silently, the woman shook her head. "No, no, no. I still don't see it. Are you certain about this marriage?"

As memories of the past had been haunting Clark so vividly, he remained silent. Remembering certain events her junior year of high school, Michele stepped away quickly. "Actually, my fiancé was unable to come today. Clark has been my very good friend since high school. _Never_ has he been anything more than that," she said, grinning at him. "Right, Clark?"

He nodded, remembering how deluded he had been then… and trying to remember _why_.

The woman blushed. "I'm terribly sorry. Where _is_ the groom, then?" She began circling Michele. Suddenly, she looked up and gave a small gasp. "I have the perfect one!"

She ran off before Michele could explain about Cam's absence.

"Well. Wasn't that awkward?" Chloe finally broke the uncomfortable silence, as Lois wondered what was passing between Clark and Michele silently.

"Yeah." Michele finally spoke. "Unfortunately, it also brought back a couple of… unwanted high school memories." She shook her head. "It's not really important," she finished as the woman returned.

"Oh, this dress is just perfect!" For the first time since they'd walked in, the woman stood still just long enough for Michele to read her name tag. She was _the_ Paige of Paige's Bridal.

Michele nodded and smiled at Paige, then politely took the dress and went into the curtained dressing room and tried it on. She pulled back the curtain and stepped out. She saw the shocked looks on all of their faces, and Paige's grin.

She didn't quite understand. It was only a dress, after all. As she stepped up onto the dais and gazed in the trio of mirrors, she nearly gasped. It wasn't only a dress. It was… amazing.

She turned slightly, examining the dress. "Is this really a _mirror_? Is it magic?" She secretly suspected it might have some kind of Kryptonite, but then Clark would be having trouble…

Paige chuckled and shook her head. "No. It is the dress." She walked briskly toward the counter. "May I have your name, please?" She smiled pleasantly. "I enjoy having the names of my customers."

"Of course. I'm Michele Thompson."

A hand flew to her mouth. "From the Daily Planet?" At each of their nods, her grin grew and grew. "I absolutely love your column! You seem to really be able to get into the heads of every person who reads it." After a short pause, she asked another question. "Might I ask who you all are?"

Michele smiled. "You might recognize their names as well. Chloe Sullivan here used to have a column as well, a little while ago. This is Clark Kent. You might have seen his byline on many a Superman article." She couldn't help but grin at that comment. "And lastly, this is Lois Lane, our other resident Superman journalist."

"Speaking of Superman," Paige commented, "I loved your Superman column… I have it pinned up. Like I said before, it's like you have a way inside of his head."

"You'd be surprised." She chuckled. "I'm just perceptive, I suppose. Now, about the dress. Could you hold it a while? My fiancé is a Marine, and his schedule is hard to twist."

Paige nodded. "I'd be happy to!" She grinned. "I can't wait for your next article, Michele."

Michele laughed. "I'm glad. I hope you keep reading!"

As they left the building, Chloe crossed her arms over her chest. "Sheesh. At least you didn't introduce me as your coffee-girl."

"Which, might I remind you, is your own fault." Michele grinned at her old friend. "Besides, I was kind of freaked out that I had such a big fan. It's not exactly a candidate for Reader's Choice, let alone the Pulitzer, like she acted."

They spent the rest of the day laughing, talking, and shopping.


	6. Missing Caitlin

**Missing Again**

Two days ago, Michele had stepped into her home, happy and still bubbling over from her day shopping with her three friends. One day ago, she'd begun to feel almost guilty. It had something to do with Caitlin…

And now, Monday, she was miserable and sitting in her small office, staring at the bubbles come to the nearly still surface of her Mountain Dew. In three hours, she was going to drag Clark to the nearest talking spot. This was getting out of hand.

"I think something's wrong with Caitlin. Maybe she's trying to contact us psychically, or something. Maybe she's in trouble. She could be behind opening up our repressed memories of high school! Clark, can't you take us to her?"

He shook his head. "No."

"But… but you did before, in high school!" Tears were crawling down her cheeks.

"I know. I had her address then. I'm… I'm sorry, Michele."

"But I want her to be here! I want her to be a part of everything we did yesterday. I want Caitlin back…" She clutched at Clark's shirt as the tears fell. "I want her back, Clark…"

"I know, I know," he said, rubbing her back, attempting to calm her. "I'm so sorry I can't bring her back. I really miss her, too."

_Maybe if she was here, she'd knock some sense into him and Lois_, she thought. Collapsing on the couch, she drew her knees to her chest, the tears still flowing. "Why did she go away?"

"I don't know." He shrugged, sitting down next to her. "I wish I did."

"I want her to come back. More than before. It makes me feel so empty all the time, Clark. Remembering again."

"I know. Me too. It hurts. It hurts to remember, and it hurts to want her back here with us. I wish she'd met Lois. She would have liked her so much."

The laugh that escaped her lips sounded brittle. "Yeah. They're so much alike."

After a while of talking quietly and after Michele's tears had faded, Clark left her apartment. After he left, she turned on her computer and played her music. Jonatha Brooke's "I'll Try" fit her mood perfectly. She sat back down on the couch, rocking with the music, singing every now and then.

"I'm not a child now, I can take care of myself, I mustn't let them down now, mustn't let them see me cry… I'm fine… I'm fine."


End file.
